pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harumi Sunakawa
|japonés = Ruka Endō|estado_civil = Soltera|altura = 1.24 cm (Fuera de PriPara) 1.52 cm (Dentro de PriPara)|cumpleaños = 14 de Febrero (Acuario)|marca = Pretty Love|grupos = Unmatched☆Friends Amour Lune Ingénieux Starlight Girls}} Harumi Sunakawa va en 3º Grado de la Escuela Privada Paprika, es una Idol de tipo adorable y brand es Pretty Love. (Original Render by LucyKisaragi on Tumblr). Coords Principales * Princess Pretty Love Cyalume Coord: Conjunto casual de entrada a PriPara y anterior Cyalume Coord. * Super Cyalume Harumi Coord: Super Cyalume Coord. Apariencia Dentro de PriPara, tiene los ojos color rosa brillante y el cabello corto color verde fluorescente que le llega hasta los hombros el cual lleva amarrada una parte con un lazo rosa. Fuera de Pripara, tiene su mismo cabello pero la diferencia es que tiene el cabello mas corto. Después de separarse de Unmatched☆Friends, cambio su peinado a una trenza que pasa por encima de su cabeza. Además de que su cabello se volvio más ondulado. Personalidad Harumi tiene una personalidad despistada y un poco inepta, además de ser extremadamente distraida y torpe. A pesar de esto, tiene mucha voluntad de lograr sus objetivos y actua de manera independiente en sus metas. Suele ser muy indecisa en sus decisiones al tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Le gusta actuar como Cupido hacia todo el mundo, ya que es muy centrada en el tema del amor y la amistad. Canciones que suele cantar * START DASH SENSATION. * Sweet Sensation. * Silky Heart. * Oh,Love&Peace!. * Torikoriko PLEASE. * Message of the Rainbow. Unidades * ♧ Unmatched Friends ♧ * Same Differently * Amour Lune Ingénieux * Princess Dream * 「Best Five」 Frases Datos del escenario * Al cambiarse de vestuario para ir al escenario, su pose es igual a la de Magic Flight Love. * Al pasar por la pasarela, pasa igual que Laala. * Cuando termina la pasarela y hace la pose para el Making Drama, hace la pose de Magic Flight Love Duet. Making Dramas * Magic Flight Love. Curiosidades * Tiene la Prism Voice. * Su cumpleaños es el 14 de febrero y su signo es Acuario. * Curiosamente, su cumpleaños cae en San Valentin. * A pesar de dar muy buenos consejos de romance (incluso a sus compañeros de secundaria), nunca a tenido algún tipo de relación amorosa. * Sufria constantes ataques de anémia, pero gracias a una operación pudo superarlas. * Es capitana del equipo de fútbol de su escuela. * Es completamente discriminada por sus compañeras de clase por jugar fútbol con hombres y por no ser muy educada ni refinada. * Aparte de ser una Idol, su otro gran sueño y meta era ser policía como su padre, por esta razón, uno de sus grupos favoritos era PriPara Police. * Sweet Sensation es una canción de amor, pero no se sabe si tiene algún significado para Harumi, ya que siempre escribe cosas relacionadas con el amor. * Tiene muchos moretones y heridas en todo su cuerpo a causa del buylling que recibia en sus primeros años en Paprika. * Por alguna razón, entiende a los patos. * Sabe tocar el piano. * Nunca a celebrado su cumpleaños. * Su padre es policia y su madre trabaja en la pasteleria familiar. Harumi suele ayudar en su pasteleria. **Como dato curioso, el nombre de la pasteleria "Beauty for Spring" se debe al nombre de Harumi, el cual significa "Belleza de primavera". * Se convirtio en Kami Idol el 21 de Junio de 2017. * En uno de sus Lives, se da cuenta de que esta enamorada de Kamito. Categoría:Idol Adorable Categoría:Idol Categoría:B5 Categoría:Harumi Sunakawa Categoría:B3 Categoría:Personaje de Adalia Smith Categoría:Unmatched☆Friends Categoría:Amour Lune Ingenieux Categoría:Same Differently Categoría:Princess Dream Categoría:PriPara